malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Holy Falah'd
Falah'd was a title given to some rulers on the continent of Seven Cities. As there were seven of them,Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 1, UK MMPB p.60 it is assumed that they presided over the seven Holy Cities. They were often given the honorific Holy as in Holy Falah'd or Holy Falah'dan although the latter spelling may have signified mostly the plural form.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 1, UK MMPB p.60 They were sometimes addressed simply as Holy One.The Bonehunters, Chapter 3, UK MMPB p.157 A Falah'd would introduce himself without the honorific.The Bonehunters, Chapter 4, UK MMPB p.218 It is unclear if simply Falah'd was also a (lower) rank of ruler for cities other than the Holy Cities. Neither the list of Falah'd nor that of the Holy Cities is known for sure and there seem to be discrepancies between the two. See also: Holy Cities. The title was also often used in conjunction with Holy Protector.House of Chains, Chapter 21, UK MMPB p.805 - example When Seven Cities was conquered by the Malazan Empire, the Holy Falah'd of the subjugated cities mostly fled or were killed.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 2, UK MMPB p.69 The office of the Falah'd itself was preserved under Malazan rule with some incumbents allying themselves with the Empire.The Bonehunters, Chapter 15, UK MMPB p.728 Falah'd were in charge after the retreat of the Malazans.The Bonehunters, Chapter 1, UK MMPB p.71 Some or all of the Falah'd were (or used to be) priest-mages.Night of Knives, Chapter 4, UK HB p.153 Cities known to have been ruled by a Falah'd Aren The city’s ruling families and the Holy Protector and Falah’dan who were killed by the T'lan Imass during their assault on Aren were buried in mass graves, forming hills, close to the city.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 20, UK MMPB p.831 Enezgura was named as the Falah'd of Aren who had been responsible for the genocide of the Mekhar tribe.The Bonehunters, Chapter 14, UK MMPB p.686 Ehrlitan An early Falah'd of the city began an extensive and ambitious building project on the flat top of Jen'rahb which collapsed only three years after its completion in an earthquake, on a day marking an anniversary of the rule of the Falah'd. Over thirty-thousand people died in the disaster, including the Falah'd himself.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 2, UK MMPB p.84/85 The Keep which housed the Malazan Fist had once been the home of the city's Holy Falah'd.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 1, UK MMPB p.98 Hissar An old Falah'd palace was situated in the heart of Hissar.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 2, UK MMPB p.65 The last occupant may have been the one whose bones were mentioned to be resting in Hissar Bay.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 2, UK MMPB p.69 Hayrith told Barathol Mekhar that she had followed the Holy Army of the Falah'd of Hissar.The Bonehunters, Chapter 12, UK MMPB p.605 Lothal Messengers sent to Lothal by Leoman of the Flails in Y'Ghatan brought back greetings from the Falah'd of Lothal.The Bonehunters, Chapter 6, UK MMPB p.276 Ubaryd Temper recalled how the Holy Falah'd of Ubaryd at the time of the conquest of the city by the Malazan Empire was tortured by the Claw and put out of her misery by Dassem Ultor. She was described as having long, curly black hair.Night of Knives, Chapter 1, UK HB p.18/19 Ugarat Krithasanan had been the Holy Falah'd of Ugarat sometime in the period before Ugarat had first been conquered by the Malazan Empire. He had particularly "liked torturing people" and had worked closely with a favorite official torturer of his, the Avower.The Bonehunters, Chapter 5, US HC p.155 Enqura was the Holy Falah'd of Ugarat at the time of the invasion by the Malazan Empire. The city had been enjoying a renaissance of learning and to avoid satisfying the invaders thirst for knowledge, he ordered the sorcerer Iltara to shut down the eleven schools and confiscate all scrolls and artifacts as well as apprehend the scholars and teachers. By Enqura's decree, all the material was then publicly burned and destroyed and those scholars and teachers who had not already committed suicide out of despair were crucified.House of Chains, Chapter 21, UK MMPB p.804-806 When Karsa Orlong visited the area at the time of the Seven Cities rebellion, the then Holy Falah'd of Ugarat was informed. The Falah'd and his guards waited outside Moraval Keep as Karsa went to investigate if any Malazan soldiers remained inside.The Bonehunters, Chapter 3, UK MMPB p.147/148/157/158/160 Y'Ghatan Vedor was the Falah'd of Y'Ghatan when it was approached by Leoman.The Bonehunters, Chapter 3, UK MMPB p.164/165 Leoman killed Vedor and was pronounced Falah'd of Y'Ghatan by those present.The Bonehunters, Chapter 4, UK MMPB p.220 Martial forces of the Falah'dan Falah'dan's Dagger/assassins Kalam Mekhar was known to have been a Falah'dan's Dagger, the term likely signifying an elite group of armed individuals in the service of the Falah'd.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 1, UK MMPB p.63 When Kalam told Whiskeyjack that he had been bodyguard to the Holy Falah'd of Aren, Whiskeyjack commented that what that really meant was 'his private assassin'.Memories of Ice, Chapter 8, UK MMPB p.358 Five of Korbolo Dom's Dogslayers used to be personal assassins to Holy Falah'dan before the arrival of the Malazan Empire during which time they had been rewarded with gifts of alchemy and sorcery which maintained their youthful appearance and vigour.House of Chains, Chapter 18, UK MMPB p.723 Falah'd company of wizards The group of wizards who were pursued by a company of Malazan soldiers through Raraku, an endeavour which led to the forming of the Bridgeburners, were described as such. It is unclear if the term was generally used for the mage cadres of the Falah'd.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 2, UK MMPB p.93 Hairlock had been a sorcerer fighting the Malazans before changing sides and likely had been in the employ of the Falah'd. Champions Each of the seven Holy Cities/Holy Falah'd used to have a champion, all of whom were slain by Dassem Ultor. The fact that Y'Ghatan also had one, to Temper's mind proved its claim to being the eighth and oldest Holy City. Other references to Falah'd *Touching the forehead in a ritual gesture of gratitude to a Falah'd was mentioned as now being outlawed. Context seems to indicate that the gesture was specific to addressing a Falah'd.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 2, UK MMPB p.68/69 *Captain Kindly was rumoured to have once dangled a Falah'd over the edge of the Falah'd palace's tower balcony. Notes and references de:Falah'd Category:Rulers